dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten The Vampire Slayer Chapter Seven: Oozaru
Tonight was the night. The full moon. Goten had replaced all his curtains, which were transparent, with denim curtains. "Do you have to put these things up? I like the other curtains." Goten smiled. "Don't worry, Dawn. I'll put the other ones back up tomorrow." She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Oh! I didn't check the mail today." She turned to the door. "Be careful." He said. "I can't go out there. The sun's already going down, and the moon is out." She waved back at him. He was preparing a snack, when he sensed something. It was in the back of his head. It felt like distress. What's going on? There's nothing wrong here. He got a flash of a man with a knife. His eyes went wide. Dawn! He raced outside, doing his best to keep his eyes focused downward. He found Dawn with a knife being held to her throat. "Come on, doll. Gimme any cash you got on ya." Goten fixed a stare on the back of the thug's head. "Let her go." The thug turned his head. "What you gonna do if I don't?" Goten raised a hand, and charged a ki blast. Now, the thug had done many stupid things in his life, but he wasn't stupid enough to fight someone with glowing hands. He dropped the knife and ran. Dawn ran into Goten's arms. "How did you know?" "I felt you, in the back of my mind. I felt your fear." She hugged him tighter. "I thought you couldn't come outside tonight." He chuckled. "As long as I don't look directly at the moon, I'll be fine." Dawn looked up at the moon. "That's too bad. I've always liked the way it looks when its full." Goten laughed again, and broke the embrace. He looked at Dawn, but Dawn didn't look at Goten. She was still looking at the moon. Her pupils had turned red. "Oh no." was all he could say. He picked her up, and flew away at full speed. He had to get her to the desert. ~ Japan Darlene and Jerry were just beginning their patrol. "So, they wish to mate with me?" Darlene giggled. She had been explaining the others' attempts to "distract" Jerry. "That's more or less it. They all think you're hot. Well, I don't know about Andrew. He seems to swing both ways." Jerry was confused. "You do not attempt to mate with me. Do you not find me 'hot'?" She giggled again. "Yes, I do, but I also respect that you aren't interested in that." Jerry bristled. "I did not say I an uninterested in mating. I simply did not understand-" He stopped short. "What was that, Jerry?" Darlene looked at her companion. He was looking directly at the moon. His body began to convulse. Darlene began to panic. "Jerry? Jerry, are you all right? Can you hear me?!" Jerry didn't say anything, and he began to convulse more quickly. With each convulsion, he almost seemed to grow. In fact, he was growing. And sprouting a lot of body hair. Darlene's first thought was that he was a werewolf, but she had seen werewolves transform. This was different. ~ Goten had managed to get Dawn away from civilization. Now, he had a more immediate concern. How in the Home For Infinite Losers was Dawn transforming? It didn't seem possible. She didn't have a tail... Oh wait. There was one ripping it's way out of her clothes. But where did she get it? She wasn't a Saiyan. Was she? Questions raced through Goten's mind. Meanwhile, Dawn had fully transformed, and was beginning to go berserk. Goten flew up to her eye level. This had better work he thought. "Dawn! Can you hear me? Do you understand me? It's Goten. Focus on my voice." Dawn took a swing at him. He blocked it. The Oozaru form may increase one's strength ten fold, but he was still hundreds of times stronger. "That won't work, Dawn. You won't get rid of me that easily. You have to remember who I am, who you are, and who we are together. We met a week ago. We couldn't take our eyes off each other. We moved in together because you were tired of Buffy treating you like a child." Dawn began to slow down her rampage. She looked at Goten, and in a deep, rumbling voice said, "G-Goten?" He sighed. "Yes, Dawn. It's me." "How did you get so small?" Goten laughed. "I'm not smaller. You're bigger. I don't know how, but you've transformed into an Oozaru." Dawn looked down at herself. What she saw caused her to scream. Actually, it was more of a roar. "RRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Goten maneuvered to keep himself looking her in the eye. "Calm down, Dawn! This should end as soon as the moon sets, and in the meantime, we don't need anyone to see or hear you!" Dawn managed to keep the noise down to a dull roar. She spoke. "How did this happen?" Goten put a hand between her eyes. "I don't know. We'll figure it out, alright?" She nodded. ~ Japan Darlene was freaking out. Jerry had turned into a GIANT APE THING! She watched as he began to wreck everything around him. I have to do something! She ran in front of him. "Jerry! Please, stop! Don't destroy everything!" Jerry focused on her. He plunged a fist at her. Her Slayer agility not only allowed her to dodge the blow, but she managed to run up his arm, and onto his face. "Jerry, please listen to me. It's Darlene! We do everything together. We work out, we eat, well you more than me. We even patrol together! Please Jerry! I know you don't care if you remember your past, but you also said you'd try to find contentment in the present." That struck a chord. He stopped swinging. He didn't manage to speak, but he did seem to recognize her now. He looked around, and realized he was causing damage. He walked toward the mountains. ~ The next day, Dawn was surprised to wake up in her bed. Goten was asleep next to her. Had last night been a dream? She got up, went into the bathroom, and passed the mirror. Something caught her eye. She had a tail. Just like Goten's. She screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Goten woke up, and rushed into the bathroom. "Is everything alright?!" She looked at him. "I have a tail! Where did I get a tail?!" Goten shrugged. "I don't know. I was kind of hoping you knew. When you transformed last night, the tail was just there." Dawn continued to panic, so he took her in his arms. "It's all right, Dawn. I told you, we'll figure it out. Besides, I think it's sexy." Dawn looked up at him. "Are you serious?" Goten nodded. "Absolutely. Also, we match now. And you look like you just spent a few weeks at a gym." She looked back at the mirror. It was true. She wasn't beefy or anything, but she looked very toned. "Huh. That's cool." Goten nodded. "Now, since we're up, feel like showering?" He winked at her. She smiled in return, and went to turn on the water. ~ Japan Darlene woke up. Jerry was next to her, completely naked. They were in the mountains, in a cave. She shook her companion. "Jerry. Wake up." Not speaking, Jerry opened his eyes and stood. He looked around. "Last night wasn't a dream?" Darlene shook her head. "No. I don't suppose you know how you did that?" He shook his head. "Well, it only happened when you looked at the moon, so maybe that's what triggered it." "I have looked at the moon before." "Yes, but not a full moon. A full moon triggers werewolf transformations, so why wouldn't it trigger this?" Jerry simply nodded. "Why did you start attacking everything?" He looked down. "I had no mind at first. I was an animal. A very angry animal." Darlene put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. "I do not believe I finished my statement last night." Darlene was confused. "What statement?" "I never said I was uninterested in mating. I simply did not understand the courting rituals being employed." Darlene almost laughed. "OK, then. How should courting go?" "The female takes the male. She does not entice him. If they are compatible, they mate. It is that simple." Darlene was surprised. "Males don't initiate it?" He shook his head. "Males live for combat. There is no time for them to initiate mating. A female tells him if she is interested, and he accepts." "What if he isn't interested?" He gave her a queer look. "What male wouldn't be interested?" She laughed. "Good point." She paused. "On the other hand, there's always Andrew." Main Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Chapter